Tom Dolder
by Potter-Jackson
Summary: En historia om när Tom Dolder får reda på att han är en trollkarl och hans tid på Hogwarts.
1. Kapittel 1: Besökaren

**[Efter lite kommentarer om att det var korta kapittel så gjorde jag en liten ändring. Tack till er som sade det, för ni hade verkligen rätt! Fortsätt att ge konstruktiv kritik så att novellen kan bli så bra som möjligt!] **

**Besökaren.**

Bakom några buskar i ett barnhems lilla trädgård satt en pojke som såg ut att vara i 10 års åldern. Han låg utsträckt i gräset med de mörka blicken fäst på den klarblå himlen. Trots det vackra vädret och fåglarnas kvitter och alla härliga dofter så såg pojken inte det minsta glad ut. Hans panna låg i djupa veck och han verkade grubbla över något inte alltför trevligt. Men ingen som såg honom hade lust att fråga. Hans namn var Tom Mervolo Gus Dolder.  
Tom var verkligen inte alltför glad, men han var heller inte arg eller ledsen. Bara bekymrad. Han hade tidigare samma dag fått reda på att han om några minuter skulle få en besökare. Men de hade envisats med att inte tala om vem det var. Tom undrade verkligen vem det var. Mrs Cole hade sagt det med en sådan underlig ton...  
Mrs Cole var föreståndarinnan på barhemmet där Tom bodde. Hon var en mager och trött kvinna, och hennes skarpskurna ansikte bar oftast ett ängsligt ansiktsuttryck. Tom tyckte inte så värst mycket om henne, och han höll sig ofta långt borta från henne. Men idag höll han sig inom hörhåll, och därför tog det inte lång tid för honom att uppfatta hennes rop.  
"Tom?" Mrs Cole lät stressad. "Tom? TOM? Din besökare är här!"  
Tom gav ifrån sig en flämtning och hoppade snabbt upp på fötter.  
Besökaren.  
Besökaren var här.  
Han började gå i rask takt mot dörren, och inom knappt fem sekunder befann han sig framför Mrs Cole.  
"Där har vi dig", sade hon och gav honom ett barsk blick. "Besökaren har inte riktigt kommit än-"  
Tom stönade besviket.  
"- men han ska vara här om en knapp minut", avslutade Mrs Cole meningen. "Så skynda dig. Upp på ditt rum!"  
I vanliga fall skulle Tom ha bråkat, frågat varför han skulle upp till sitt rum varför han skulle göra si och så, men det här handlade om en _besökare_, något som Tom aldrig i sitt 10 åriga liv haft.  
Han klampade beslutsamt upp för trappan och gick en liten bit genom en korridor. Dörren som ledde in till hans rum var målad i en grå, trist färg som matchade resten av barnhemmet. Tom lyssnade spänt efter ljud på nedervåningen när han långsamt sköt upp dörren. Gångjärnen gnisslade svagt trots att de var så väloljade. Det lilla rummet som Tom steg in i hade vitmålade väggar och mörkt trägolv. En smal säng stod i rummets högra hörn och en liten garderob i det vänstra. Snabbt men tyst marscherade Tom fram till sängen och sjönk ner på den hårda madrassen. Han spetsade öronen, väntade...  
"Mrs Cole!  
Han ryckte till vid det oväntade ropet. Tom kunde urskilja Mrs Coles svaga  
"Jag kommer!"  
Och sedan snabba fötter som kilade nerför trappan. Mrs Cole sade något och en djup stämma svarade.  
Besökaren.  
Han hörde han hur de två personerna rörde sig uppför trappan. Snabbt och tyst smög Tom fram till dörren och kikade ut genom en liten glipa. Mrs Cole och en lång man med långt rött hår och skägg kom gående uppför trappan. Mannen bar en mörklila kostym vilket gav honom ett ytterst besynnerligt utseende. Tom backade tillbaka till sin säng, men blev besviken när stegen fortsatte förbi hans dörr och upp ytterligare en våning, förmodligen till Mrs Coles kontor. Han kände ett styng av irritation. Det var faktiskt hans gäst, _inte_ Mrs Coles.  
Varför kunde han inte få prata med mannen på en gång? Varför envisades de med att låta honom vänta?  
För att det är Mrs Cole, sade en liten röst i hans bakhuvud. Förargat ställde sig Tom upp och började gå fram och tillbaka i rummet. Han stannade när han såg sin spegelbild i den smutsiga spegeln på väggen mitt emot. Det mörka håret var prydligt kammat, något som Mrs Cole envisades med att göra varenda dag. Han suckade och rufsade till det lite med handen. Det kändes bra att göra det, som om han gav igen för att Mrs Cole hade tvingat honom till att vänta.


	2. Kapittel 2: Hogwarts

Tom fick vänta länge, men tillslut så hördes den efterlängtade knackningarna  
_Knack, knack.  
_Han satte sig käpprakt upp på sängen och vände upp blicken från boken som han hade tagit fram för att fördriva tiden.  
"Tom, du har en besökare. Det här är mr Dumberton, förlåt, Dunderbore. Han har kommit för att tala om för dig.. ja, han får berätta själv." Mrs Coles röst var lite oklar och hon pratade långsamt.  
Dörren for upp och in kom den långa mannen med sidenkostymen in. Tom kisade lätt när han synade mannen, uppifrån och ned.  
"God dag, Tom, hur står det till?" sade mannen vänligt samtidigt som han tog ett kliv in i rummet. Han sträckte fram handen. Tom tvekade ett kort ögonblick innan han skakade den. Mannen höll kvar Toms hand ett ögonblick innan han slog sig ner på den slitna stolen som stod bredvid sängen.  
"Jag är professor Dumbledore", sade mannen med sin djupa röst.  
"'Professor'?" Tom upprepade ordet vaksamt. Han lade ifrån sig boken och flyttade ut en bit på sängkanten. "Är det som 'doktor'? Varför är ni här? Var det _hon_ som tog hit er för att ni skulle undersöka mig?"  
Hela dagen hade Tom varit fylld av förväntan på att träffa denna okända besökare, men nu önskade han bara att han aldrig hade kommit. Plötsligt var det bara så uppenbart; det var ett försök av Mrs Cole att bli av med honom, det var det allt det här handlade om. Tom sköt bort de barnsliga tankarna som hade fyllt hans huvud hela dagen – om att det kanske skulle vara en släkting till honom, kanske rentav hans far! Nej, nu förstod han vad det verkligen handlade om och han fylldes plötsligt av ett frätande hat mot både mannen framför honom och Mrs Cole.  
"Nej, nej", sade Dumbledore och log, till Toms förtret.  
"Jag tror er inte", snäste Tom. "Han vill ha mig undersökt, eller hur? Tala sanning nu!"  
Tom betonade de tre sista orden och lade in all sin ilska och besvikelse i dem. Han blängde argt på Dumbledore och irritationen växte inom honom när mannen fortsatte le. Det uppstod en spänd tystnad mellan dem, som Tom bröt efter ett tag med frågan,  
"Vem är ni?"  
"Det har jag redan talat om. Mitt namn är professor Dumbledore och jag arbetar på en skola som heter Hogwarts. Jag har kommit för att erbjuda dig en plats vid min skola, din nya skola, om du skulle vilja komma dit."  
Tom höll på att spricka av ursinne. Han hoppade upp från sängen och backade bort från mannen.  
"Ni kan inte lura mig! Dårhuset, visst är det därifrån ni kommer? 'Professor', ja det är förstås vad ni kallar er, men jag tänker inte följa med, har ni förstått?" Han gjorde en snabb paus då han darrande drog efter andan. "Den där gamla markattan, det är hon som borde vara på dårhus. Jag gjorde aldrig illa Amy Benson eller Dennis Bishop någonting illa, det kan de tala om för er, om ni frågar dem!"  
"Jag kommer inte från dårhuset", sade Dumbledore med en sådan tålmodig ton att Tom fick lust att spy. "Jag är lärare, och om du sätter dig ner och tar det lugnt, ska jag berätta för dig om Hogwarts. Och om du helst inte vill komma till vår skola, så är det självfallet ingen som tvingar dig."  
Tom kunde inte låta bli att hånle vid de orden.  
"Jag skulle vilja se någon försöka", sade han föraktfullt.  
"Hogwarts", fortsatte Dumbledore som om han inte hade uppfattat Toms ord. "är en skola för personer med speciella anlag-"  
"Jag är inte galen!" skrek Tom.  
"Jag vet att du inte är galen. Hogwarts är inte en skola för galna elever", sade Dumbledore med samma tålmodiga ton. "Hogwarts är en skola för trollkonst."  
Tom stelnade till och kände ilskan rinna av sig.  
Trollkonst.  
Var det kanske det som var orsaken till allt konstigt som hände runtomkring honom? Varför all trodde han var galen?  
Hans blick fladdrade mellan Dumbledores ögon, han sökte i dess blåa djup efter något som bevisade att han ljög.  
"Trollkonst?" Tom blev inte förvånad när orden kom ut i en svag viskning.  
"Just det."  
"Är det..." Tom svalde hårt. "Är det trollkonst, det som jag kan göra?"  
Frågan slapp ut innan han hann hindra det. Desperat efter ett svar hade den bara kommit ur hans mun, smugit sig över hans läppar.  
"Vad är det du kan göra?" Dumbledore lutade sig fram och såg på honom med de där genomträngande blåa ögonen.  
"Alla möjliga saker", andades Tom fram. "Jag kan få saker att flytta sig utan att röra vid dem. Jag kan få djur göra precis vad jag vill, utan att dressera dem. Jag kan få otrevliga saker hända personer som jag inte gillar. Jag kan göra dem illa om jag vill."  
De sista orden var knappt hörbara och Toms ben hade börjat darra. Han stapplade fram mot sängen och damp ner på den med en tyst suck.  
"Jag visste att jag var annorlunda", viskade han och såg ner på sina händer. De långa, smala fingrarna darrade okontrollerbart. "Jag visste att jag var speciell. Jag visste hela tiden att det var någonting."  
"Ja, det har du alldeles rätt i", sade Dumbledore. Tom höjde blicken och såg rakt på mannen. Leendet hade dött ut och istället betraktade Dumbledore honom med en spänd uppmärksamhet. "Du är en trollkarl."


End file.
